return of a powerful virus
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope accidentally unleashes a virus into sugar rush and it plans to destroy the game. but the virus's powers are drained and it needs some magic to get them back, and the only one with magic is rancis. i suck at summaries, please read and enjoy and no flames please
1. Chapter 1

**Return of a powerful virus**

**I don't own wreck it ralph. The oc in this story is shared by me and my best friend smokescreen, no one else.**

Ch. 1

(Vanellopes castle)

Vanellope has been ruler of sugar rush for almost 2 years and she's never seen most of her castle. She decided to take a look at some things she's never seen. She discovered a room of weapons, some spare bedrooms, some old racing parts, and a few other things. It was getting late and Vanellope needed some sleep, but she had one more room to check out. She unlocked the door and went inside. It seemed like an old bedroom but with a broken mirror and books all over the floor written in some strange language. The door slammed shut behind her. Vanellope took out her phone to use as a light. The room started to get cold, Vanellope shivered

"I think I better go before I freeze to death" said Vanellope

The room suddenly smelled like Vanellope's favorite snack, chocolate cake

"Mmm, cake. I could use a slice of that" said Vanellope

"I HATE CAKE. But not as much as I hate this game and everyone in it" shouted a mysterious voice

A knife was thrown at Vanellope. She ducked and the knife hit the broken mirror

"I didn't mean a slice of me" shouted Vanellope scared

She tried to run out but hit the door. She opened the door and ran to her room and closed the door shut. Out of the mysterious room, a small red cloud flew out and headed towards the candy apple mines, but not before it stopped in front of a store and crushed a bright red car. Chuck came out of the store with grocery bags and screamed as he saw his car destroyed. He saw the red cloud and got angry

"Watch where ya going ya fool" shouted Chuck

The cloud covered up chuck and when it flew off him, all that was left was his head

The cloud made it to the mines and transformed into a beautiful racer. She laughed evilly now that she was free. Tomorrow she would get to work on her plan to destroy the game. She tried to raise an army of candy apple monsters, but her powers were mostly drained when she was locked away. She'll now have to find a new source of magic to use


	2. Cindy Sweetapple

CH. 2

The racers were doing some practice races to get them ready for when the arcade opened since it was closed today. Vanellope was in the lead until she saw a racer in the middle of the road. She slammed her brake but she ran over the racer

Rancis and Taffyta drove up and saw what happened

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" said Vanellope

"It's all right, I didn't know the track was being used"

"What's your name?" asked Taffyta

"Cindy, cindy Sweetapple" said the racer

Cindy got up and she revealed that she was a beautiful racer, Rancis was in love

"Hi, my name's Rancis Fluggerbutter and I have to say you're the prettiest racer I've ever laid my eyes on" said Rancis

"Rancis, you're my boyfriend remember" said Vanellope angrily

He pushed Vanellope back and talked to cindy

"Surely you've heard of me. Besides a racer I'm also an actor. Perhaps you've seen my latest film, Rancis Fluggerbutter's moonwalker"

"No" said Cindy

"Nobody saw Rancis Fluggerbutter's moonwalker, we lived it remember?" asked Taffyta

"Thanks for reminding me" said Rancis annoyed "I still have the suit, I use it in case of emergencies"

"What does this suit do?" asked Cindy

"It's a magic gangster suit that let's me shoot lasers at people" said Rancis

"Can I see it?" asked Cindy

"That can wait, right now I want to get to know you. I'm gonna show you all my favorite places in the arcade" said Rancis as he put Cindy on his Kart and drove off

Vanellope got off

"I have a bad feeling about this girl I just know it" said Vanellope

"What, do you think she's a terminator?" asked Taffyta sarcastically

"Nice try, I'm not afraid of those anymore. But I've never seen her before" said Vanellope

"Maybe she's an upgrade" said Taffyta

"If we had an upgrade we'd know about it. I think I better see what she's up to with my boyfriend" said Vanellope as she got back in her kart

"You're jealous of her aren't you?" asked Taffyta

"I'm not jealous, if you say that again I'm gonna lock you up in my fungeon for a week. Now it has a cyborg to torture people. It's fun for me but not anyone else" said Vanellope before driving off


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

To make sure Rancis wasn't cheating on her, Vanellope followed him and Cindy through their trip through the arcade, here's some of the places they went.

(Carnevil)

Rancis and Cindy were sitting at a table sharing a pizza and talking while Vanellope was watching them from inside a trash can

"There's no way they'll find me, uh oh someones coming" said Vanellope

A big fat guy walked up to her and poured all his leftover food on her. Vanellope got out of the trashcan and headed for the bathrooms

"Maybe that wasn't a good place to hide" said Vanellope

(Pirates of the Caribbean)

Vanellope was watching the 2 fight the other ships from a small row boat when an even bigger boat ran into hers. She jumped off before her boat was crushed

(Ice cream mountains)

Vanellope was dragged into a cave by a snow cone yeti and was being mauled

(Tapper)

Vanellope passed out after drinking one too many root beers

(Sugar rush movie theater)

This was the last place Vanellope was gonna spy on them at. Rancis and Cindy were in the theater watching Rancis's moonwalker film that was made on his experience not long ago, the theater was only half full. Vanellope sat on the top row of the theater spying on Rancis who was only a few rows ahead of her. Rancis and Cindy got together really close. Vanellope couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the 2 kiss. She ran out of the theater and went to her Kart and began to cry.

"I can't believe he chose her over me" said Vanellope wiping off her tears "Fine, I don't need him, but right now I need some ice cream"

Vanellope started her kart and took off for the ice cream mountains to drown her sorrows

(Rancis's house, after the movie)

Rancis led Cindy to his bedroom to show her the suit he used to save the Sugar rush racers in the moonwalker film. He opened up his closet and took out a box. He opened the box and inside was his Michael Jackson brand gangster suit.

"So you saved everyone in this game just by wearing this?" asked Cindy

"I sure did" said Rancis

"Wow" said Cindy

"Yeah, pretty neat huh?" asked Rancis

"Hey, do you mind if I borrow this suit for something?" asked Cindy

"Of course not, this suit is fragile I won't just give it to anyone" said Rancis

"Let me make myself clear, LET ME HAVE THIS SUIT OR I'LL KILL YOU" shouted Cindy as she started to reveal her true form, a witch

"Hazel, that's impossible, I thought king candy killed you" said Rancis

"WRONG, he only locked me in a dark room until your little friend let me out" said the witch

"Vanellope? Oh no she doesn't know about you, she doesn't know about the evil you tried to cause" said Rancis

Hazel put her arm in one sleeve of the jacket and shot Rancis with a laser. She summoned her candy apple car which had revealed it's true self, a candy apple with a skull and crossbones symbol on it, she then headed for the candy apple mines to summon her army.

Vanellope drove up to Rancis's house to break up with him since he found a new girlfriend when she noticed the big hole in Rancis's house. She rushed inside to see Rancis knocked out on the floor

"Rancis what happened?" asked Vanellope

Rancis woke up and said "Cindy is a virus, an evil virus known as hazel bittersweet"

"Who's Hazel Bittersweet?" asked Vanellope

"A few years ago back during king candy's rule, Hazel appeared out of nowhere as a virus to our game. With an army of mutant candy apples, she tried to destroy the game. King candy rode out in his Kart one day to defeat her once and for all, he emerged victorious and he told us that Hazel was destroyed, but he really locked her in your castle"

"She must've been the one who tried to kill me last night" said Vanellope

"Nellie, I'm really sorry for making you sad, Hazel has a charm in her that makes people love her. You know you're my only true love" said Rancis

"Awww, thanks Rancis" said Vanellope as she helped him up

"Come on, we need to stop her" said Rancis

"But how do we do that?" asked Vanellope

"I have to extra moonwalker suits" said Rancis taking 2 boxes out of the closet

"Why do you have 3 suits?" asked Vanellope

"1 was a spare, and the other was kind of gonna be a surprise birthday present to you. I know it's your birthday in 2 weeks and I know that you liked my suit so I got another white suit for you" said Rancis

"Really? Cool" said Vanellope as she took a white suit and hat out of the box

"That's not all, I got you something else, look under the hat" said Rancis

Vanellope took her hat off and saw a small wrapped up box inside. She opened the box and saw a tiffany and co. heart charm bracelet inside. On the back of the heart was an engraving that said 'to my true love- from Rancis

"Awwww, Rancis that's so sweet" said Vanellope giving him a small kiss

"Let me help you put it on" said Rancis

Vanellope extended her right arm out and Rancis put the bracelet on her arm. She tucked the bracelet underneath her sleeve

"Now let's get suited up and fight" said Vanellope

The 2 took their clothes off and put on the suits. Rancis was wearing a black suit while Vanellope was wearing a white suit

"I think we're ready" said Rancis

"Not yet, I know these suits are strong but just in case we're gonna need a few things before we go" said Vanellope

"And what might those things be?" asked Rancis

(Candlehead's shop of evil)

The 2 walked into the dark store and approached Candlehead at the counter

"Candlehead, what kind of shop is this?" asked Rancis

"I sell evil and forbidden objects from places men fear to tread. I also sell frozen yogurt, which I call frogurt" said Candlehead

"Listen, Hazel's back and we need something that might be able to stop her" said Rancis

"Well you 2 came to the right place, take this orb and when she's weakened enough, throw it at her, it will send a powerful curse on her that'll trap her inside" said Candlehead giving the 2 a small round ball

"Thanks candle" said Vanellope

"And here's one for you Rancis" said Candlehead

"Thanks" said Rancis

"And every purchase comes with a free frogurt" said Candlehead

"Ok, that's good" said Vanellope

"The frogurt is also cursed" said Candlehead

"Ouch that's bad" said Rancis

"But you get your choice of toppings" said Candlehead

"That's good" said Rancis

"The toppings are cursed too" said Candlehead

"How are toppings cursed?" asked Vanellope

"The toppings contain Potassium Benzoate" said Candlehead

Vanellope and Rancis looked at Candlehead confused because they didn't know what that was

"That's bad" said Candlehead

"Can we go now, we'll just skip the frogurt and get ice cream after we're done" said Vanellope

"Yes you may go, thank you come again" said Candlehead

The 2 walked out of the store and to their karts

"Well that was awkward, who'd want to buy evil stuff from Candlehead?" asked Rancis

Chuck walked by and saw the store

"Finally it's open" said Chuck before rushing inside

"Besides him" said Rancis as the 2 sped off


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The 2 drove up outside the candy apple mines and walked in quietly

"Now remember, to shoot a laser, just aim your arms where you want them and try to do a little dancing, that makes them stronger" said Rancis

"Got it" said Vanellope

The 2 ventured deeper into the mines when they heard hazel chanting some strange song around a cauldron. She dipped the suit into the cauldron and drank the juice from the pot, Hazel had gotten her powers back

"This is not good" said Rancis

"What're we gonna do?" asked Vanellope

"We'll fight the best we can, then use these orbs Candlehead gave us" said Rancis

"Got it" said Vanellope

Hazel cast a spell on a batch of candy apples and they came to life, they turned rotten and menacing. They grew arms and legs and really sharp teeth

"With my army, I will take over this game once and for all, then I'll conquer the rest of old litwaks arcade" said Hazel

"Hello cutie pie, one of us is in deep trouble" said Rancis

"You're too late, with my new army, I will take over your precious Mr. Litwak's arcade" said Hazel

"We no longer live at Litwak's, we moved some time ago to an arcade in what the other guys here call Florida" said Rancis

"I never got your friend's name here" said Hazel

"The name's Vanellope, and I'm going to kick you out of existence" said Vanellope

"So you're the legendary glitch king candy told me about, what happened to that old man anyway?" asked Hazel

"Dead, and I'm no longer a glitch, I rule this game now" said Vanellope

"Oh well that makes this even more wonderful, I can kill the leader and my little boyfriend here" said Hazel "Apples, ATTACK"

The candy apples began their attack, but Rancis and Vanellope spun around fast and shot them with their laser arms. Hazel summoned more but they were quickly destroyed

"How do you like them apples?" asked Vanellope

"I don't need these worthless things to destroy you, I can destroy you all by myself" said Hazel

She shot out beams of light at the 2 but they just hit the candy apples growing on the walls causing them to explode

The 2 continued to fire their lasers at her, but she was too strong, just then Vanellope got an idea

"Cover me I got an idea" said Vanellope

Rancis continued firing lasers at hazel when something tapped her back. she looked behind her and Vanellope punched her in the face

"This is for almost killing me last night"

She kicked her in the face

"That's for trying to steal my boyfriend"

She then shot a big laser at her sending her towards her cauldron. She knocked the cauldron over and Rancis's suit popped out of it

"And that's for kissing my boyfriend, and trying to destroy my home"

Vanellope took her orb out and a giant cake came out of it. Hazel screamed as the cake sucked her up and went into the orb

Rancis grabbed his old suit and walked over to Vanellope

"So what're we gonna do with her?" asked Rancis

"I'll think of something later" said Vanellope

"I guess we didn't need the second orb" said Rancis

He started to walk out when he tripped and shot a laser at the ceiling, the mine started to collapse

"RUN" shouted Rancis

The couple ran as fast as they could as the mine started to collapse. They jumped out just in time for the mine to collapse.

"So what do we do now?" asked Vanellope

"How about I take you on a date to make it up for almost breaking your heart?" asked Rancis

"Movie?" asked Vanellope

"Movie" said Rancis

(Sugar rush movie theater)

The 2 were in the theater still wearing their suits. They were seated with snacks in hand and waiting for the show to start

"Sorry for almost breaking your heart" said Rancis

"It's okay, I forgive you. And thanks for the bracelet and suit, I love them" said Vanellope lifting her sleeve up to see the bracelet then lowering it again

"I'm glad you like them, luckily I still had some leprechaun gold from my birthday to pay for the bracelet engraving" said Rancis

"You didn't have to buy me it" said Vanellope

"Well I love you, so happy early birthday" said Rancis

"Thanks" said Vanellope

The lights dimmed down and the show was about to start, the couple held hands and got a quick kiss on the lips before digging into their snacks

Outside in the theater parking lot, the orb with Hazel was sitting in Vanellope's Kart. She escaped the cake and touched the glass wall surrounding her

"Enjoy yourselves now you 2, for I will escape one day, I will be back to destroy this land and everyone in it, hahahahahahahahahaha"

Then the cake appeared and gobbled her up again

(The End)

**Well wasn't that a happy and funny ending for them? It sure was. Thanks for reading, see ya real soon and don't forget to leave a review**


End file.
